


Ready for a firefight .. again ?

by Party_Poison_killjoys



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_Poison_killjoys/pseuds/Party_Poison_killjoys
Summary: What happened when Grace (the kid) got taken by Korse and the Bli?What was the killjoys reaction ? What was the plan to get her back? Maybe there was more to this than meets the eye.Read to find out(1st story on here )
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The beginning is always the worst

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story ! I wanted to write this because I enjoyed the comic and I'm obessed with mcr (who can blame me )

That one fateful day, if you where in the zone at that time, you could hear the screams of a little girl, blasters (which isn't uncommon in the wasteland) and swearing, loads of it.

A bald man stood infront of four bodies of young colourful men, beside this bald man was someone wearing a white suit along with a lifeless vampire mask, a young girl was in the suit wearing vampire's deadly grip.

The young girl's frizzy hair untamed and wild just like the wasteland, she was hidden in, she struggled to get out of the deathly grip, while grunting, clearing using all of her strength that she had.

A weak groan came from a young man with firetruck red hair that barely touched his shoulders, his eyes shoot opened , hazel eyes stared into sunglasses even though the sun was setting.

The bald man's voice hisses out to the group of teenage/young adult men.

"Keep running " it was quiet as the bald man hissed it out , his voice sounded gruff like he hadn't drank anything in ages. 

A bright white gun trained on the group as the vampires dragged the little girl away, the red haired boy groaned in protest but his body screamed in pain.

The red haired man slowly passed out from the pain, as a distance purr got louder and louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short as I wrote this instead of sleeping ! Yay! I hope you enjoyed reading it thou!


	2. Jacket slut

Party Poison's pov

I woke up with strands of red in my eyes, I grunt softly as a tattoo covered hand moves the hair out of my hazel eyes .

I look to see where the hand came from and I weakly smile as I see Fun Ghoul along with my brother, Kobra kid and Jet star.

I look around as I slowly sit up and I look at my friend's, I bite my chapped lips and I see we are back in the diner.

"Wheres the kid?" I grunt out, my voice drier than the desert outside, ghoul sighs "Don't ya remember the firefight?" Ghouls voice rings through the air.

I groan angrily and I lean against the smallest male in the room while Kobra and jet stay quiet.

"If we fought in the desert, why are we here then?" Jet finally speaks up, his voice quiet as I face him.

I shrugh then I look down and I sigh "where my jacket ?" I mutter as the three men stay quiet. 

I watch as Kobra stands up and shuffles off and jet sighs softly "I'll get him" he says and get up and disappears.

I glare at fun ghoul, who is probably thinking about puppies "ghoul?" I mutter softly as I stare at him.

Ghoul's hazel eyes stare into my hazel eyes and I glare at him "where my jacket ?" I ask as I huff slightly.

Ghoul shrugs and I groan as I fall back so my back is resting on the ground "how can I be a jacket slut without a jacket ?!" I moan out and ghoul snorts a bit.

I look at him then I hear someone shuffling around and I perk up, making Ghoul smile more.

I gasp as I see a certain blonde walk in with something in his hands "my baby!" I shout and I snatch the leather jacket out of my brother's hands.

"Where wa-" I start to say untill Kobra shushes me "it was in the trans am" he mutters while pushing his dark shades up.

"Really?!" I groan as I put it on and I grab the collar to get a wiff of the smell.

I look at ghoul and jet, who has shuffled in and the watch as I snuggle into my jacket happily "my baby " I whisper out as I take another wiff.

The smell of cigarettes and hair dye along with the smell of dog food, I smile as I Kobra smirks.

"I guess you're a jacket slut again" Kobra sas with a small smirk and I glare at him "shut it or your jacket is next " I growl out as I stare at his bright red leather jacket and he chuckles.

"We'll see, Party, we'll see " Kobra says and heads to his room, Jet cleans up the place and Ghoul heads out for a cancer stick, leaving me alone.

I blink a bit "where's the kid?!" I hiss out as I look around and I sigh "I'll guess it's gonna be a rescue mission soon" I mutter as I hear jet laugh "definitely" Jet says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not used to uploading on this, but I'll try to upload on this every Saturday/Sunday, so I have a week to write every chapter.
> 
> Thanks for readying 
> 
> ~Party poison freak


	3. Being bored is the worst.

The girl's pov (missile kid) 

The mean dracs dragged me through the blank hallways, the bald man, Korse I think, followed with a dull expression.

I struggle against the hands which tighten everytime I move, I look down and I think about the killjoys.

Korse grabs my leather covered shoulder and leads me into a small room filled with boring toys.

I look up at korse and I sigh angrily "wheres the paper, I want to draw " I mutter angrily and I pull myself out of his grip.

Korse glares at me and walks away, I watch him with a bored look and I look around the room.

I start to take off my jacket and I grunt when I feel something in one of the jackets pockets.

I pull the thing out and I smile when I see it is a small packet of coloured crayons and small sheets of paper along with a folded note.

I slowly open the note and I smile as I read the words.

' incase you ever get bored   
when we are scavenging   
for food.

~Party Poison' 

I smile at the note and I start to draw, just like Poison taught me too, after a small while I stare at my drawings with a smile of success on my face.

Most of draws where the killjoys fighting or of all of us standing there like a family.

I grab a blue crayon and slowly wrote about the drawing 'My Family'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly forgot about uploading this chapter, it was kinda hard writing about the girl, but it was fun !
> 
> Also should I add fun ghoul/party poison?


	4. Speeding through darkness

Party Poison pov

The darkness surrounded the trans am as we speed down the cracked old road, soft snores sing out as the other three toss and turn.

I look at the dital clock and I sigh weakly as the faint light in the shape of numbers said it was 3:00am.

I press a button and the faint sound of static blocks out the snoring, I push a strand of red hair behind my ear as I look at the others.

Kobra was doing his best impression of a starfish on all three seats in the back leaving Jet curled up like a rock pressed into the side of the car.

I smile a small bit then I look at ghoul, his head was snapped back and he had his mouth open.

I roll my eyes and I shut his maw with one hand while I keep the other on the steering wheel.

I slow the trans am when I see a sign saying ' zone 3 uphead ' I let out a weak yawn and I keep driving.

I stop the car at an abandoned diner, I groan softly "they're everywhere" I mutter to myself as I look at the calm desert which is new.

I mess around with the radio which is attached to the car, I smile when I hear music.

I lean back and I stare at the roof of the car, I open the car door and unbuckle myself.

I get out of the car rather clumsily and I climb into the trans am's sun bleached roof.

I look up at the night sky.... Well the rising sun more or less and I smile to myself as I feel the calmness of the desert.

"Don't worry kid we're coming " I say as I stare at the sun and I lay back as I close my eyes.

I groan when I feel something banging against my back, I open my eyes and I roll over and I fall off the roof

Kobra pops his head out of the window of the trans am and smirks at me as I groan loudly.

"Want me to drive?" His voice is quiet as I slowly get up, cracking my joints to wake myself up.

"I'll drive, we're nearly there anyway" I mu tter tiredly as I get in the front and get comfortable in the leather seat.

"I swear, you better not crash ... Again" Kobra hisses out and I chuckle quietly "I was drunk and ghoul was annoying me " I say softly earning a tug on my hair.

I glare at Kobra through one of the mirrors and he smirks at me again, one of his lanky fingers laced with one of the thick strands of dyed hair.

"Kobra, I will personally kill you " I mutter and he smiles a bit ... A teasing smile "you wouldn't do that to your favorite brother " he coos out as he pinches my cheek and I hiss.

I hear someone snorting awake "just drive" the tired voice of ghoul fills the quiet air, I look at ghoul only to be face to face with hazel eyes.

I nod and I hiss when I feel a bit of my hair fall out as Kobra still has my hair wrapped around his finger, I sigh when I feel my hair loosen and I ruffle my hair happily.

I look around and I see Jet watching quietly and I roll my eyes turning on the trans am and speeding down the broken road while getting a lecture about speeding of jet.

This is my family and I wouldn't trade them for the world.


End file.
